


Serenity

by twilitfalchion



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilitfalchion/pseuds/twilitfalchion
Summary: A small drabble fic describing the passing of time post-Calamity.
Kudos: 1





	Serenity

A soft sprinkling of rain cascaded over the plains of Hyrule as evening came. The grass swayed and buckled under the precipitation, the moisture enriched the soil in the ground, and the wildlife roaming around seemed to embrace the calming atmosphere provided by the rainfall and overcast skies. Serenity filled the air, as if the catastrophe that had afflicted the land only a year ago had not occurred.

Indeed, the Calamity (as it would later be called) had struck the land of Hyrule in the previous year, nearly eradicating the Hylian population that lived in the heart of Hyrule along with its royal family. Countless battles were fought against the demon-possessed machinery, but to no avail. Once Hyrule’s hero fell in battle, the divine princess had cast aside all caution and entered the beast’s chamber, unleashing her power against him and sealing him for a time. How long that time would be, none knew for sure. Yet, despite the countless lives that were lost and corrupted machines that still roamed the various locations within Hyrule, nature cared not for what happened.

Likewise, the world still lived on. All the races of Hyrule—Gerudo, Goron, Rito, Zora, Hylian, and Sheikah—continued with whatever existence they had left. There would be no looking back: no wishing for what had been, but instead what will be. The Hylians that remained moved out into the farther reaches of the land, some on the coasts, others in the upper Hylian plains; and the ever-reclusive Sheikah retreated into the mountains, designing for themselves a village out of reach of any forces that may threaten them. Other nations would return to their already-established towns, villages, and colonies to resume the lives they had before their respective Champions had been lost in battle.

However, the unknowing observer would not see the history that lay within the ruined landscape. They would not know of the bones and ashes that sunk into the earth from the weathering of the elements. Of the homes, businesses, and structures of Hyrule Castle and its town that were razed by the Calamity. Of the tragic legacy that remained in the minds of those who knew and had escaped the suffering and destruction.

Just as the plains, the trees, the flowers, and the wildlife that roamed about Hyrule continued their daily living amidst the serenity of nature, so would the marred lives that remained after the Calamity press forward, regardless of how hopeful or hopeless they felt concerning their future. Indeed, the memories of the past year would fade in the decades to come, and peace would once again return to the hearts of the people of Hyrule.


End file.
